Just Teenagers
by FirstTimeJB
Summary: What every teenagers are most likely doing these days :)


**Just Teenagers **

**I just sat down on my computer chair; I was so thankful it was Friday and not Monday, it been one hell of a week and Friday is the day I look forward to because I get all weekend with my 4 years boyfriend but he not just any boyfriend, he a rock star and he popular. I only ended up with him because my best friend, Mitchie Torres is dating Shane Gray who was going on 5 years together. **

**Those two were very much in love like I am with my Nathaniel Gray. I was very happy when I and Nate finally admitted our feelings; it was funny how it all happened because it all happen it one afternoon. I had wanted to hang out with Mitchie but she was over at Shane, Nate and Jason house, having a family barbeque but when Nate found out that I was on the phone, he told me to come over. **

**I had no way of getting there because my parent's had taken my car off me for a week but Nate had decide to come and get me; when I got there, I happily introduced myself to Mr. and Mrs. Gray and they really liked me so I ended up staying the whole day but when it was getting a bit dark, I and Nate decide to cuddle up underneath the stars and Nate ended up asking me out and now, here we are 4 years later…**

**My parent's didn't think it would last but when I told my parents that it has been 3 years, they offered Nate to start staying over the weekends. He happily accepted but then we started taking it turns to stay over each other house but this weekend Nate was staying at mine and my parent's were going away. I didn't tell Nate because I knew he probably wouldn't stay over in case anything happened. **

**About 2 years ago, on our 2****nd**** Anniversary; Nate had come over that evening and we spent the whole night in my room just kissing, cuddling, watching films but we started watching this one film called "Friends with Benefits" and I hadn't realize that Nate was getting turned on like I was and we nearly did have sex but my dad had shouted up the stairs that Nate needed to go home. We said our goodbyes and that was it, Nate and I never brought the conversation up again but every now and then, we would get carried away and nearly end up doing it. **

**But it now been two years since then and nothing happened; not that it was bothering me but I know Mitchie and Shane had done when Shane propose to her on their 5****th**** Anniversary but I didn't let it all get to me, I know Nate wants to be sensible and wait and so did I but yeah I didn't tell Nate my parents were going away in case he chickened out and didn't come or he would make me go to his house. **

**When my parents left for their romantic weekend away; Nate arrived like 20 minutes after they had left. He had let himself in and finds me on the computer and on twitter and facebook. **

"**Hey" He said, kissing me on the lips. "Where are your mom and dad?" **

**I looked at him with a smile. "They gone away for the weekend so we have the house to ourselves" I answered his question, I got off the computer and we sat on the sofa. **

"**I wish you had told me Caity…I would have told you to come and stay at my house" Nate responded. **

**I sighed. "Sorry…I just…" **

"**I'm totally kidding…"Nate laughed, pulling me closer to capture my lips. **

**We stay like this for a good half an hour before breaking the kisses off. I had got up to make me and Nate some dinner but Nate wanted to order in and just watch films for the rest of the day. I didn't bother putting "Friends with Benefits" on because I didn't quite know I and Nate were ready for that stage. **

**But during the film; Avatar, I felt one of his hands, slowly going down my top to touch my breast, I was enjoying this because I did end up going upstairs and changing into a tank top and shorts that barely covered my ass but when I came back down; I could tell Nate was shocked at what I was wearing but I just smile at him and went to sit back down next to him. **

"**What do you want to watch next?" I asked. **

**He looked at me. "You" **

**I let out a little laugh and shake my head. "I'll put something boring off…" **

**I did put something boring on; we ended up watching my mom "Friends" series, we were watching it but I like what happened during Avatar, I felt one of Nate hand going down my top. He slowly starts massaging my right breast, I felt my nipple getting hard I knew Nate could tell because he turns his head to me and kisses me passionately on the lips. **

**I led down on the sofa and let him sit in between my legs; we looked at each other and Nate smiled. "Are you sure?" **

**I wasn't too sure what I wanted at this point but I knew I wanted Nate inside me so I just simply nodded and starts making out with him, things got heated, he took my top off and threw it somewhere in the room, I took his off and pull him back in for a kiss, he unclasped my bra and let it fall to the floor. At this point, we were both naked from the top part just not the bottom part but we didn't rush it, Nate and I just carried on kissing but Nate started nibbling on my ear, causing me to let out a moan. **

"**Nate…" I moaned as he continued but he moved down to my neck and started sucking on it lightly and I just groaned. Our lips met again and I decide to do what Nate just did to me but this time I could see from the corner of my eye that Nate was getting a hard on. **

"**Caity-y-y…" He moaned but I met back up with his lips and kissed him with everything I had but this was all soon stopping because the house phone started ringing. I broke it off with Nate and went to answer the phone. **

"**Hello" I said. "Mitchie…Hi, you okay?" **

**I mouthed to Nate "Mitchie" **

**He just nodded and started sucking on my neck while I was on the phone to Mitchie. I was trying not to moan. "Yeah…Mitch, can I call you back?" **

**I knew I should have pushed Nate off me but I didn't want to because I was enjoying this. "Okay bye Mitch" I said, hanging up and throwing the phone onto the table and throwing my arms around Nate neck and pulling him closer to me. "Nate…" I moaned as he continued to suck on my neck. **

**As he turned me around to capture my lips on his; I led back down onto the sofa and he led on top of me, he start trailing kisses down to my breast, he start off by kissing my breast then he sucked on the nipple, making me moan even louder. **

"**Nate…" I moaned louder. **

**I felt him laugh but he started sucking it harder which made me scream; he started doing the same with the other one but after I let out another scream, he trailed back up to my lips and kisses me. We both broke off; breathless and a bit sweaty, we just stared at each other for a bit but then Nate broke the silence. **

"**Caity…" He whispered. **

"**Do it Nate…" I said quietly, kissing his lips softly. **

**He swallowed. "Are you sure?" **

**I nodded. I let out a sigh and Nate takes my short and knickers off, he then sat in between my legs and stares right into my eyes but I then felt him, slip one finger into me, "Fuck…" I let out and Nate kisses my lips and slips another finger in, "Ah…Nate" I moaned, Nate then slips another finger in and I just burst out. "NATE…" **

**Nate then slowly moves in and out of me, causing me to moan even more but Nate starts kissing me at the same time. He did this for a good 10 minutes before removing his fingers. He then puts my hands on his jean; I look into his eyes and he nods. I undid his belt and he removes it; I undid his button and unzipped him, I push them down along with his boxers, I swallowed and kiss him on the lips. **

**We switched place; Nate led down on the sofa as I sat in between his legs, I saw how big he was, I start off by massaging his cock, "Caity…" He moans quietly. I got faster at massaging it and then I put it in my mouth and I sucked it deep and good for Nate to moan louder. "Caity…Fuck" He lets out. I sucked him off then remove his cock from my mouth…**

**I stare at him and he stares right back at me; with a smile on his face. "Caity…" He said, breathless. **

**He pulls me to him and kisses me again. He then rolled us so that I'm led on the sofa and he on top; he looks at me again and I just nod. He positioned himself before slowly entering me; I whine "Fuck…" **

**Nate became faster and rougher; I just let out a scream but Nate broke my scream off with a hot, passionate kiss but he broke it off to catch his breath…**

"**Nate…" I moaned I got louder and louder. **

"**CAITY…" He screamed as he stopped. **

**We both breathless and sweaty…But Nate caught his breath back, he started slowly moving in and out of me again and I just moaned…**

**After an hour; I and Nate just sat on the sofa, in each other arms. We both still hot from what happened but we were both underneath my duvet, cuddling and kissing. We both fell asleep like this… **

**I woke up the next morning; still feeling really sore and tired from what happened last night but it did feel good doing it with Nate. He was still asleep but I decide to get up and check my phone; I had four miss calls from Mitchie and one from my mom, I had 5 messages all from Mitchie and one voicemail. I checked the voicemail; it was from my mom, just asking if I and Nate are okay and if the house was okay.**

**I'll ring her later; I decide to text Mitchie, I asked her what she doing and see if she wants to come round with Shane today. When I sent that; I put my phone down and looked at Nate who was still sleeping. I decide to fall back to sleep on Nate bare chest. **

**It was another two hours before I woke up again but this time; Nate wasn't here, I sat up looking around the room to see if he was sitting in anywhere else but he wasn't, so I got up putting last night clothes on and start wondering around the house but no Nate. I got my phone and saw I had a text of Mitchie; she was coming over with Shane at 2. **

**I just let out a sigh. I can't believe Nate had sex with me and now he gone, I really thought he was the one, I can't believe I've gave him everything and now he done a runner. I let a few tears drop down my face but that all stopped when I heard the front door close, I got up and I saw Nate with a few shopping bags. **

"**Morning" He said with a smile.**

**He put the shopping bags down and walks over to me. "Hey, what's wrong?" He asked. **

**I shake my head, wiping the tears away. "I thought…I thought you had left me" I cried softly. **

**He chuckled. "Don't be silly Caity…Now why would I leave you?" **

**I looked down at him and then back up. He let out a sigh. "I know we haven't spoken much about it but last night was amazing" He whispered against my lips. **

**I smiled and kiss him on the lips. "Okay…So if you didn't leave me, where did you go?" **

"**I went shopping; Mitchie and Shane are coming over, I thought get a few things in for them to munch on and I think they going to sleep over so…" Nate answered, picking up the bags. "Go and have a shower" **

**I did as I was told; I went to have a shower and I freshen up with my make-up and clothes. I went downstairs and found that Nate had tidied up and washed up what we used last night. I went into the kitchen to find him, reading the magazine. He smiled when he saw me but I sat on his lap and started nibbling on his ear. I knew this was one of Nate big turn on but he didn't stop me, he just let out a moan and I felt him swallow, I moved from his ear to his lips and we started having a heated make-out session but it wasn't long before Nate lifted me up and sat me on the table, pushing everything off, he took my top off and threw it onto the floor, he smirked when he realized I didn't have a bra on. **

"**You" Kiss. "Are" Kiss. "One" Kiss. "Bad" Kiss. "Girl" **

**I just let out a giggle and continued to have a make-out session with Nate; I took his shirt off, letting it fall to the floor but then Nate pushed my skirt down along with my underwear, I pushed his short down along with his boxers…I wrap my legs around his waist and he carries me to sofa and thrust into me. **

"**NATE…" I moan. **

**After that; we both got dressed and I went to put a bra on. It was now 2pm; Mitchie and Shane were now here. I was sat in the garden; sunbathing, Mitchie had joined me, leaving Shane and Nate inside the house. **

"**So…You okay?" Mitchie asked. **

**I turned to look at her with a smile. "Yes" **

**Mitchie smiled. "Now…I don't play dumb, I know why you were trying to get rid of me on the phone, didn't answer the phone or my text messages, Shane even texted Nate like 5 times…Did you two do it?" Mitchie asked. **

**I nodded. "God…Mitchie, it was amazing" I smiled like a goon. **

**Mitchie just let out a laugh. "Haha…I do know, I just can't believe you done it while you're mom and dad are away, I and Shane did it at his house when his mom was only downstairs, cooking dinner" **

**I laughed at this; Shane and Mitchie had nearly got caught by Mr. Gray but after that, Shane and Mitchie were ever so careful but Mrs. Gray found out when she found a pair of Mitchie underwear in Shane laundry basket, she had doubled checked that Jason and Danielle weren't doing and she had doubled checked me and Nate weren't doing it as well. **

**NATE POV'S **

**I let out a sigh as I watched Caitlyn laugh with Mitchie in the garden. "You are totally smitten by Caitlyn…" Shane said, coming up behind me. **

**I nodded. "I and Caity did it for the first time last night…" I revealed to Shane. **

**Shane was in shock. "How was it?" He asked. **

"**I think I hurt Caity…" I answered with a worried voice. **

**Shane just let out a little laugh. "It does hurt girls when it they first time but afterwards isn't so bad…Have you guys spoke about it?" **

**I shake my head. **

"**Fair enough…I and Mitchie talked about it but it was awkward but we grew up and continued doing it again" Shane responded. **

"**I love her Shane" I said. **

"**Tell her that then" **

"**I will when the time right…" I muttered. **

**Caitlyn and Mitchie came over to us. **

"**I think it going to rain, dark clouds are coming over" Caitlyn said, kissing me on the lips. **

**I pulled her back when she broke the kiss and started having a heated make-out session with her in front of Shane and Mitchie. **

"**Ew…" Shane said but Mitchie slapped him. **

**I broke it off and we all went inside the house; we all sat in the living room, we let Shane and Mitchie sit on the sofa where I and Caitlyn did it last night and we sat on the single sofa chair. We decide to watch "Friends with Benefits" … Shane and Mitchie weren't really watching it and either were I and Caitlyn. **

**I and Caitlyn actually went into the kitchen and started making out before Shane came in and moaned that he was hungry. **

"**Will you two stop?" He asked. "Got nothing to hide with me and Mitchie" **

**He grabbed a bag of popcorn and went back into the living room; we rejoined them and started making out in there. Later on…We all decide to play truth or dare in the dining room but I could tell Caitlyn wasn't really enjoying the game so we all decided to go out to the fair that was happening. **

**We met up with Danielle and Jason; I didn't bother speaking to Jason about what has happened between me and Caitlyn because I knew he would probably end up telling mom and dad, I could trust Shane and Mitchie to keep quiet about it all. When we got back to the house; I and Caitlyn went straight to bed and fell asleep. **

**It has been four weeks since I and Caitlyn lost our virginity to each other; no one knows apart from Shane and Mitchie but it was getting a bit out of control, I and Caitlyn always wanted to do it every weekend, we even started having sex talk over the phone and texting. I wasn't getting tired of it but I was getting worried that we were going to get caught. **

**I could tell Caitlyn was getting too horny; I nearly went round her house every night to see her…We started doing homework together but we wouldn't do it, we would be having a make-out session and major foreplay. We were terrible at school together because every lunch time, we would go and find somewhere to be alone together now we both know that what Mitchie and Shane do at school as well. **

**I have thought about telling Shane that I think it getting out of control but he might just tell me that it natural now that we both know what it like. But one day…It was a family party at mine and Caitlyn whole family were invited to it as well, so were Mitchie family and Danielle family. It was okay because Caitlyn was sleeping at mine this weekend. **

**But when everyone was arriving; I and Caitlyn were in the pool together, splashing and kissing each other. I could see we were being watched by our parents because they were all muttering and pointing. **

"**Were being watched" I muttered against Caitlyn lips. **

**Caitlyn looked around and saw her mom; Caitlyn waved and smiled but looked back at me and just laughed by kissing me on the lips. **

"**And…We ain't got nothing to hide" Caitlyn whispered, kissing me with more passion. **

"**GET A ROOM" Shane shouted from the far end of the garden. **

**I and Caitlyn just started blushing but we both got out of the pool and decide to get clean up; Caitlyn and I went in and up the stairs, we both took our time because we decide to have a cuddle on my bed before going back downstairs. We did end up falling asleep for an hour before Shane came and got us to come downstairs. **

**We both went to sit on the grass with Shane and Mitchie; we were once again being watched by our parents. **

"**What are they whispering about?" Caitlyn asked us all. **

"**Us" I answered, looking at Caitlyn. **

"**Yeah…Hardly doubt it us because they know we done it" Shane said, quietly. **

**It was only later on when I and Caitlyn were in the kitchen with my mom and Caitlyn mom; they were both talking to us. **

**Mrs. Gray sighed. "So is there anything you two want to tell us?" **

**We both looked at each other. "No" I said. **

"**No" Caitlyn answered. **

"**Because you know if there is, were the best to tell than the fathers" Mrs. Gellar spoke. **

"**Nope…Nothing to tell" I responded, nervously. **

**Mrs. Gellar just nodded. "I'm very disappointed in you, Nate" **

"**Why?" I asked, squeezing Caitlyn hand tight. **

"**Well…I found something a few weeks ago on the sofa, a bit of blood and semen" Mrs. Gellar answered, raising her eyebrow. "Anything you want to tell me Caitlyn?" **

"**We had sex" Caitlyn burst out. **

**We both looked at our mother's expression; Mrs. Gellar didn't look horrified and either did my mom. **

"**I hope you're both using something" Mrs. Gray pointed out. **

**I and Caitlyn were horrified but I burst it out. "Yes we are mom" **

**I was embarrassed to be having this conversation with my mom and Mrs. Gellar. "How did you guys find out?" Caitlyn asked, not looking a slight embarrassed about this conversation. **

"**Oh you're phone" Mrs. Gellar answered. "Oh yes, I do hear you moaning in the night Caitlyn, your lucky father can't hear you" **

**I got red at this point but the conversation ended there. **

**10 months later…**

**I and Caitlyn were sat in the doctor surgery; we were both waiting to be seen by the doctor, I can't believe I'm here, I don't think Caitlyn can't believe it herself but we were just about to find out if Caitlyn pregnant or not. After 10 minutes with the doctor; we got the results back, were both going to be parents at the age of 15-16. **

**I and Caitlyn sat in my car; horrified and scared about how were going to tell our parents, Caitlyn only fallen pregnant because she forgot to take the pill and I forgot to the condom.**

"**What do you want to do?" I asked. **

**Caitlyn shrugged her shoulders. "I suppose we tell our parents and forget about each other…" **

"**You know I can't do that Caity…" I said, quietly. **

"**Why?" She asked. **

"**Because, I do actually love you and want to be with you" I answered. **

"**You love me?" **

**I nodded. "I love you Caity…" **

"**I love you Nate" She said, kissing me. **

**I sighed. "Come on…Let's go and tell our parents" **

**When I drove to my house; my parents were both home, we both went in together and we were unlucky because Shane, Mitchie, Danielle and Jason were there and we didn't really want to say it in front of them lot. **

"**Mom, can I and Caity talk to you in private?" I asked. **

**She looked at us and then my dad but she nodded and followed us into the kitchen. I looked at Caitlyn and nodded. **

"**What's wrong?" She asked. **

**I let out a sigh. "Caity…she pregnant" **

**She laughed. "Nice joke…Seriously what's wrong?" **

**I and Caitlyn looked at each other and then showed my mom the piece of paper with the results and she screamed. "OH MY GOD…" **

"**Mom…" I said, holding onto Caitlyn hand tightly. **

"**How could you have been so stupid Nate?" My mom asked me. "Caitlyn dad will kill you…She only 15 years old…You'll be alright; you're 17 in a few months…She still at school, you're not…You know what, I can't even look at you right now, you better tell your father now… No don't worry about your brothers…Just do it" **

**She gave me the piece of paper and dragged me to my dad; Caitlyn had stood in the doorway. "You're son got something to tell you…" My mom responded, sitting down. **

"**Ooooo….What have you done Nate?" Shane asked. "Been a naughty boy…" **

"**Shane, it not funny" my mom warned him. "Go on Nate…" **

**I gave him the piece of paper and let out a sigh; I saw my dad face, he wasn't happy but he looked up at me. "You idiot…You better go and tell Caitlyn parents, I'm not doing it" **

"**Where is she?" My dad asked. **

**I looked over by the door and nodded for her to come over; she slowly walked over to us all. My parents didn't look impressed at all. **

"**Just what were you two thinking?" My mom questioned. "Her dad going to kill you…" **

"**Does someone want to tell us what's going on?" Shane said. **

"**Caitlyn pregnant" My dad revealed. **

"**Wow…" Jason let out. **

"**You idiot" Shane burst out. "Her dad going to kill you" **

"**I know Shane, everyone keeps saying" I nearly shouted. **

"**Have you two not thought about you know?" my mom asked. **

**We shake our heads and my parents sighed. **

"**Well you better go and tell her parents" My dad responded. "Now…" **

"**You can't let him go on his own with Caitlyn" My mom said. **

"**Oh yes we can…He 16, he got himself into this, he can get himself out of it" My dad replied, giving me the results paper back. **

"**I'll go with you" My mom said, getting up and grabbing her keys and bag. "Right…Were all see you in a bit" **

"**Can we come?" Shane asked. **

"**Oh if you must" My mom answered. **

**We all left; my mom drove us all over to Caitlyn house, Caitlyn open the door and called out for her parents. **

"**MOM" Caitlyn called. "DAD" **

"**IN THE GARDEN" Mrs. Gellar shouted. **

**We all went into the garden and saw that Caitlyn mom, best friend was over with her husband. **

"**Hello sweetheart, hi Nate" Mrs. Gellar said. **

"**Hi mom…Where's dad?" Caitlyn asked. **

"**DAVE" Mrs. Gellar shouted. "Oh hi, Fiona, didn't see you there" **

"**Hi Jean, you okay?" Fiona asked. **

**Fiona was my mom name and Jean was Caitlyn mom name but anyway. "Yeah I'm good thanks" Jean answered. **

**Then Dave came out of the house and greeted everyone. "Is everything okay?" Dave asked. **

**I looked at my mom and she nodded. "I'll do it…Um, Caitlyn and Nate have had a shock this morning" My mom said. **

"**Oh my god…Are you both okay?" Jean asked. **

"**They fine…But I think you should read this" My mom answered. **

**Jean already knew what it was but Dave however did not know what it was but Jean took it and looked at it. "Oh my god…" She let out, dropping it on the table for Dave to pick up. "How could you be so stupid Caitlyn?" **

**Caitlyn started letting tears fall down her face; I wanted to hug her but I was scared to in case Dave had ago at me but I kept hold of Caitlyn hand, we were both still waiting for response from Dave. **

"**Dad…" Caitlyn cried softly. **

**He ripped it up and threw it at us. "You're both stupid. I want nothing to do with it" He said. "I trusted you Nate and you Caitlyn, your both on your own with it" **

"**Dave, she only 15 years old" Jean spoke. "You can't expect her to look after herself, baby and Nate…" **

"**She got herself into this mess, she got to get herself out" Dave argued with Jean. **

**My mom spoke up. "My husband in agreement but she only 15 years old, Nate won't be able to look after Caitlyn and Baby" **

"**Well he should have thought about that before having unprotected sex with her" Dave said. "I thought you two said you were all sorted and protected? What a joke that was" **

"**We were" Caitlyn cried. **

"**Then how come you're in this mess Caitlyn?" Dave nearly shouted at her. **

**Caitlyn just cried; I remember the night clearly, I and Caitlyn had been invited to a house party with Shane and Mitchie. Caitlyn was tipsy and I didn't want to take her home but we were in my car, she said she had taken the pill because I didn't have a condom with me and we did it in the back of my car. **

"**I-I f-f-forgot t-t-to t-t-take the p-p-pill" Caitlyn sobs. **

"**How far gone are you?" Caitlyn mom friend asked. **

"**Does that matter?" Dave answered harshly. **

"**Dave calm down…She 15, things like this happens" Jean responded. "She 11 weeks" **

"**You're getting rid of it" Dave said. "No…You haven't got a choice in this, Nate you will stay well clear from Caitlyn...I find out you been near her and I will move us so far, you won't find us" **

"**DAVE" Jean shouted. "HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT TO THEM…YOU DO NOT GET TO DECIDE WHAT CAITLYN DOES WITH THIS BABY AT ALL…NATE IS 16 YEARS OLD, HE HAS A RIGHT TO SAY" **

"**SO YOU'RE GOING TO SUPPORT HER AND HIM IN THIS?" Dave yelled at Jean. **

"**Now come on…We shouldn't be arguing, this is Nate and Caitlyn problem…I say we back off and leave them to it" My mom said, calmly. **

**At this point; I and Caitlyn sneaked inside and just cuddle each other with Shane and Mitchie standing in the doorway. **

"**Shh…It's going to be okay Caity" I whispered, cuddling her. "I'm going to look after you and baby" **

"**And how are you going to do that Nate?" Caitlyn asked with tears. **

**I swallowed. "I don't know but I will have a plan and it will work, I promise but I do love you and I will protect you" I answered, kissing her lips softly. "But do you trust me?" **

**She nodded. "I trust you…" **

**I hugged Caitlyn and we went back outside to see Jean, Dave and my mom still arguing but I whistled and they all looked at me. I swallowed and took Caitlyn hand. **

"**You get off her…" Dave warned but Jean pushed him back down into his seat. **

**I squeezed Caitlyn hand. "I'm going to look after Caitlyn and baby…It will be up to you lot if you want to be involved" I said, nervously. **

"**Where are you going to live?" Jean asked. "We haven't got room here for her and baby" **

"**Don't worry, I'm sorting it" I answered. **

"**Good…I want her out by today" Dave said. **

"**Fine…Come on Caity" I responded. **

"**DAVE" My mom and Jean shouted. **

**I and Caitlyn walked out of the house and we got back into my mom car; Shane, Mitchie and my mom got back into the car. **

"**I really hope she not going to be staying ours for long Nathaniel" My mom said. **

"**A week tops" I replied. **

**My mom drove us back to our house; when we got there, I had asked my dad if I can keep Caitlyn here for a week until I find us a flat to move into and he said it was okay. **

**7 YEARS LATER…**

**I kept my promise. **

**I kept Caitlyn safe. **

**Caitlyn sadly had a miscarriage at 13 weeks after we had our first scan; it nearly torn me and Caitlyn apart after everything we did to get a flat and the stuff together to live in it but after being apart for 2 weeks, we got back together and made it work. **

**Caitlyn did finish school and so did I. But a week before we finished school; Caitlyn fell pregnant again but she didn't tell me because I was due to go on tour with Shane and Jason. So when I came back from my tour, it was all a big shock for me and my family but Caitlyn gave birth to a beautiful baby boy, she named him, Adam Kane Gray. **

**Caitlyn was only 16 when she had Adam. But Caitlyn went to college; putting Adam in daycare, which was fine. I and Caitlyn got married when she turned 19 and she found out she was pregnant again and I was again going on tour but I had to cancel due to Caitlyn being pregnant. **

**When Caitlyn gave birth to our beautiful; Marie Gray, we split for a good 6 months but then got back together when Caitlyn turned 20. Caitlyn parents are now very supportive since I kept my promise and so are my parents. Shane and Mitchie got married at the age of 21 and have a baby on the way. Jason and Danielle have a baby on the way and are now married. **

**Now I'm 22 and Caitlyn is now 21 and we have two kids and another on the way. **

**FINISHED. Thanks For reading **


End file.
